elementalsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Two identical figures walked the familiar roads of their daily lives. These two could easily pass as a single entity. The resemblances in their personality and appearance were immense; especially with having a muscular frame, tanned skin, and unique orange eyes. Being carried in their hands were sacks of food supplies from the deli. They walked side by side down the road, with their destination getting close. They opened the doors of the place just about all their time was spent at. “You’re just in time, kiddos. My gut couldn’t wait much of any longer.” A voice came. The voice was from the man Infernus, best known as the owner of Infernus’s Glassery. They brought the food over to him, and Infernus prepared to enjoy his lunch. “I can always count on the Coleman twins.” He said. “You two take what you want, and I’ll eat the rest.” The twins put together some sandwiches, took some chips, and left the rest for Infernus to make whatever he wanted. They always enjoyed being generous to him in return, since he was their guardian as well as educator. Even though the Coleman twins frequently helped Infernus with creating new glass products, they were also taught everything they would need in public schools by Infernus when store business was slow. Although their classes were sometimes interrupted, they still got the basic education they needed. The twins sat down to eat their lunch. “Hey Anthony, I’m thinking we should have our sandwiches toasted.” The girl twin said to her brother. “That’s a good idea Ashley, and no need for a toaster with our pyrokinesis.” Ashley and Anthony grasped their sandwiches in their hands, and they were toasted in seconds. “Dang it, I burnt mine.” Anthony said. “Just chip away the burnt parts; it’s still edible.” They finished their lunch, and shortly after, Infernus did too. He walked over to them, to talk about his next project. “All right pyros, I’ve got something else I’ll need your help for today. I’m low on the amount of vases I’d like to have, so we’re going to head into the workshop to make some more.” The Coleman twins followed Infernus to the back of the store. Inside were containers of materials needed to make glass products. “I’ve got enough of the sand, lime, and soda, so we’re ready to start heating already. Let’s go through your pyrokinesis warm-up routine first.” Ashley and Anthony made sure they were away from anything they didn’t want to catch on fire. “Start with some basic fireballs!” Infernus said. Ashley and Anthony held out their hands, and focused on the fiery presence throughout their bodies. Baseball sized fireballs appeared in each of their hands, slightly increasing the temperature of the workshop. “Now let’s see some heat breath!” Ashley took a deep breath, and exhaled a large breath of flames. Anthony did the same thing, only smaller of a flame breath. Infernus set two pieces of wood in front of the twins. “Will the wood into flames.” Ashley and Anthony used their pyrokinesis to cause the wood pieces to instantly ignite, and they were burned up in a short period of time. “Everything looks good.” Infernus said. “Anthony, your heat breath was lacking power today. We’ll have to make time later to work on that.” Infernus and the twins worked together to create vases from the use of heat breath and pyrokinesis. “This meets our quota, and it’s a job well done. Since we’re done early, let’s work on the heat breath training, Anthony.” Ashley sat down on a chair while Infernus began training with Anthony. “All right lad, what do you think’s the problem with your firepower?” “I guess I’m not that in control of it lately. I’m not even sure why.” Anthony replied. “There’s an old saying I’ve heard before. Those who have pyrokinesis need to focus on the source of their power for maximum control of the element. I know you and your sister both have strong flames burning inside of you. Knowing that energy is yours to use is what truly gives your fire its power.” “I know Anthony can tell he has flames swimming around inside of him, so his flames shouldn’t be any weaker than mine.” Ashley pointed out. “Even though you are twins, you are not a single person. Perhaps Anthony isn’t using his Pyrokinesis to its rightful extent. It’s not too much to worry about, since you both are still so young.” Infernus concluded. “I think I’ve thought about my Pyrokinesis enough for now. In fact it’s just irritating me at this point.” Anthony said. Infernus suddenly thought of a necessary solution. “I think I know what needs to be done. It’s time for a good break. Tomorrow you two can be normal teenagers for once; I’m going to give you some money for you to spend at the downtown mall. You might even make a friend or two out there.” “Are you being serious, Infernus? Socializing is the last thing we’d do.” Ashley said. “I’m well aware of that. At least attempting something social will be extremely good for your mental health, and even for controlling your pyrokinesis. Besides, you’ll be able to buy whatever you all can afford, so see this as a good thing.” “If you’re so sure about doing this, than it better work. I’m already sick of feeling weaker than I used to be.” Anthony said. Infernus and the twins finished up running the glassery for the day, and closed up when it hit 9pm. They walked to their apartment not too far away. At the apartment, Infernus watched TV while the twins sat in the kitchen. “Not working at the shop tomorrow should be pretty good. No matter what, we’ll be able to just take it easy tomorrow.” Ashley said. “We’d better not use our pyrokinesis in public though. I don’t want any kind of trouble.” Anthony replied. “Yeah I guess so. No telling what Infernus would think if we did.” “I’m feeling tired, I’m going to go ahead and get some sleep. Good night, sis.” Anthony went off to his bed and Ashley eventually did too. The next morning, Infernus greeted the twins and gave them both a hundred dollars each for the day. He told them the busses to take to get to the nearest mall and sent them off. Not too long of a bus ride later, Ashley and Anthony arrived at their destination. “Let’s try to make the best of this.” Anthony said. “I hope this doesn’t affect us too much.” Ashley said as the entered the building. Previous Chapter Chapter 4 Next Chapter Chapter 6 Category:Chapters